


Be A Champion

by melanieeebby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanieeebby/pseuds/melanieeebby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two-Shot: Cora cheers on Isaac at the lacrosse championship game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Ride

“Cora!” Derek whined from downstairs. “We’re only going to be gone for the weekend; you don’t have to pack your entire room!” 

“Almost ready!” Cora shouted back at her brother. This weekend was the West Coast Boys Lacrosse Championship game and the Beacon Hills Cyclones were up against the Portland Pythons, who have held the title for the past four years. This was the first time that Beacon Hills was in any sort of championship in over twenty-five years. Cora wanted to make sure she had everything she needed to support her friends and the players that were in her pack.

“I don’t even know why you’re making us go to this stupid thing.” Cora could hear Derek complain to Laura, their older sister and Alpha. “Because,” Laura stated for about the fifth time that day. “Half of our pack is on that team and we are going to show our support. This game is a big deal, Derek.” Cora stifled a laugh as she closed her bedroom door and made her way down the stairs with her backpack and duffel bag. She knew that the reason Laura was making them go was because, like Cora, Laura loved any kind of sporting event. It was something they inherited from their father.

After packing their things into Laura’s Toyota, they headed towards the school to meet up with the bus that they would follow to Portland. Cora could barely contain her excitement. Even though the championship game was going to be the highlight of her weekend, she was more excited to see, Isaac, her boyfriend of six months. Coach Finstock has had the boys practicing nonstop for the past month and a half. So between that and werewolf training, Cora hadn’t spent any quality time with Isaac in a while. Cora thought that was probably the biggest reason as to why Derek protested this mini vacation so much. As much as he disliked sports, he disliked Cora’s relationship with Isaac more. Although, Laura constantly hinted that Isaac is the best thing that has ever happened to Cora, and Cora couldn’t agree more.

As they pulled up to the school, the trio stared in awe at how many people showed up. There were eight cars behind the team bus and at least a hundred people from Beacon Hills gathered to cheer on the boys’ varsity lacrosse team. Cora quickly got out of the car and headed towards the group of boys in team jackets, ignoring her older brother’s protests. She had to see him, she just had to. Being the tallest one on the team, he was easy to spot. Plus, she could find those blue eyes and curly head of hair anywhere. He was standing around talking to Scott, another beta in their pack, Stiles, dubbed honorary pack member by Laura, Allison, who was Scott’s girlfriend, Lydia, who was Stiles’s girlfriend, and Danny, who was Cora’s lab partner in chemistry. Cora stood back, taking in the sight of her boyfriend. He was smiling and listening intently to something Stiles was saying before bursting into laughter along with everyone else. Another lame joke, Cora thought. 

But when his baby blue eyes locked onto her bright hazel eyes, it was like they were the only two people there. He made his way over to her and pecked her softly on the lips. “Hey. I’m glad you’re here. Listen, there’s a lot more people here than coach was expecting and I mean he’s thrilled about it and all. But you know, he wasn’t really expecting so many people and Greenberg has all six of his siblings here and they all want to ride on the bus with the team.” Isaac began, about to go into one of those long speech he made when he was nervous. “Yes, you can ride with us.” Cora stated, knowing exactly where the conversation was going. Isaac grinned his boyish smile at her. “Great! I’ll go get my stuff and meet you back at the car.” He kissed her quickly before heading back towards the bus.

“No,” was all Derek stated when Cora got back into the car. Both Cora and Laura rolled their eyes at him, making the corners of his mouth turn up. They were so much alike and he was glad that they were all together, though he would never admit it, especially not under these circumstances. Isaac decided to climb in behind Laura, knowing he’d have more leg room. Derek set a death stare towards them in the back seat when Cora slid to the middle seat. Isaac slowly put his arm around her, unsure of how Derek would react. It only made Derek groan. “Wake me up when it’s over.” He said as he reclined his seat back and closed his eyes. “It’s going to be a long ten hours for you, baby brother.” Laura teased as she followed the procession of Cyclone fans toward the highway. Cora leaned her head against Isaac’s shoulder and closed her own eyes. She smiled when she felt Isaac lean his head on top of hers. As far as she was concerned, this trip could last forever.


	2. Let's Play

Cora opened the door to the boy’s locker room by millimeters, just enough to allow her voice to travel through. “Hey number 14!” she called. A few ooh’s erupted from the rest of Isaac’s teammates as he appeared, fully dressed in his uniform, within seconds. He quickly wrapped his arms around her small waist and spun around in circles. “I’m so happy to see you.” He said. When he finally placed her back on her feet, his arms remained around her waist and he hands on his shoulders. “I just came to wish you good luck.” She smiled up at him. He smirked while rolling his eyes, knowing there was more to it. “You could have texted me that or something.” He said knowingly while he brushed his thumb over her cheek, right under the 14 she had Laura write in permanent marker. “True.” Cora raised an eyebrow at him “But then I wouldn’t have been able to do this.” She stood up on her toes and pressed her lips firmly against his. Isaac smiled into the kiss. He missed this and he missed her. In all honesty, he was glad this was the last game of the season so he could spend more time with her.

“WHERE THE HELL IS LAHEY?!” Coach Finstock’s voice boomed through the locker room and into the hallway, causing the two teenagers to quickly pull away from each other. “I’d better go.” He gave Cora one last kiss before disappearing back into the locker room. She laughed to herself when she heard Isaac’s teammates make kissing noises and the coach saying something about keeping his focus. She headed back towards the bleachers, but not before grabbing a few snacks from the concession stand.

“Come on, ref! That was such a stupid call!” Laura shouted towards the field. The Cyclones had played harder than they had ever played before. They were visibly exhausted and the game was only half over. Cora glanced at the people surrounding her. Allison was clutching onto Lydia’s arm, which surprised Cora because normally Lydia would have flipped out if anyone, with the exception of maybe Stiles, touched her. That only meant that Lydia was just as anxious. Melissa McCall was sitting next to them, on the phone with Sheriff Stilinski, giving him a play-by-play since he was unable to actually attend the game. Laura was practically pulling her hair out and Derek stood on the far end with his arms crossed over his chest. At first glance, he seemed uncaring towards the game but Cora knew him well. She was probably the only one who noticed that he was drumming his fingers against his arms in anticipation. 

The boys returned to the field for the second half of the game and everyone in Cora’s group stood up and cheered when Isaac stole the ball and started running towards the goal. “Isaac! Look out!” Allison shouted, surprisingly being the only one who noticed a guy charging towards Isaac. Only her warning was too late. Isaac’s scream could be heard all the way to where Cora was standing. Her eyes widened in horror and she bolted for the spot he laid on the field. “It’s okay. I’m here. It’s going to be okay.” She managed to say as she took Isaac’s head into her lap. “Yeah, I’m okay. It’s healing, but we can’t let them know that.” Isaac whispered to her before anyone else could get into ear shot. She mentally slapped herself, of course it was healing, he was a freaking werewolf. She teasingly pulled on one of his curls when he winked up at her. “Lahey!” Coach Finstock shouted when he finally reached the couple. “I’m alright, coach.” he said getting up with the help of Cora. “Probably just a twisted ankle.” He visibly whined when he put weight on his ankle, making it seem like he was still hurt. “Fine. But you’re benched for the rest of the game.” Isaac nodded, though the disappointment could be seen in his eyes. He laced his fingers with Cora’s and pretended to hobble over to the bench. She placed a kiss on his cheek before returning to her siblings. “Wow. Nice one, Cor.” Derek laughed. “Shut up.” Cora muttered as she shoved him lightly, and returned her eyes to the game. There was a minute left on the clock and the Cyclones were tied. Stiles had the ball and was running like a mad man towards the goal and in one swift motion, he sent the ball flying into the goal just as the buzzer went off. The crowd roared in applause and everyone raced onto the field in excitement, all except for one small werewolf who had her destination set on somewhere else. Cora eyed the ice bag that was wrapped around Isaac’s ankle and tried to keep from laughing. He just looked up at her with a triumphant smile. Nothing could bring him down from this moment. His team had just become lacrosse champions. He patted his lap, motioning for her to sit down, and she happily sat and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Hey champ.” She teased as a smile came across his face, placing his hand around on the small of her back. She glanced over to where Stiles was being surrounded. He had a phone to his ear, probably telling his dad all about how he shot the winning goal. Cora smiled before turning her attention back to Isaac. “I’m glad he has this moment.” Isaac smiled back at her “And I’m glad I have this moment.” He captured her lips with his in a slow kiss. As far as he was concerned, this moment could last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I have a lot of Corsaac emotions and I really just wanted to write something. I pulled this off of my fanfiction site thing so share with all you lovely people! Also, I apologize if it's really bad. This is my first fic ever, which is kind of cool. Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
